


Cats Bite to Kiss

by dreyars



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5589025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreyars/pseuds/dreyars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been two weeks since they've seen each other thanks to the winter holidays, and Kuroo needs to make sure that Tsukishima still loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cats Bite to Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to my friend semi-eita on tumblr who helped me by coming up with the title because I could think of nothing better.

Kei had been sitting there all day, leaning against the arm of the couch with some random book in hand and a blanket wrapped around his legs.  His glasses were pushed up into his hair, and Kuroo was sure that he had gotten up _at least_ once today.  Unfortunately, the only reason he even moved was to put his old book back on the shelf, only to retrieve another and sit back in the exact same spot.  He had been sitting there so long that Kuroo was almost positive there would be a print on the couch in the exact shape of Kei’s body when he finally decided to get up and go to bed.

Kuroo didn’t feel like he was being ignored in particular. No, sometimes, Kei just needed a day of quiet to recharge from the most recent chaos that is life.  Kuroo was fine with that.  He understood that this was just a little part of Kei’s personality that had to be accommodated for unless he wanted to be on the frosty end of a real cold shoulder.

So sure, the fact that Kei wanted one of his sleepy little days at home didn’t worry him.

What really set him on edge was the pathetic little tilt to Kei’s mouth.  The one that had been there all day, never changing except to allow a huffy little sigh between his lips.  His eyebrows were furrowed, and his eyes were narrowed from more than his inability to see.  He was downright _pouting,_ and Kuroo had no idea why.

Walking up behind him, Kuroo plucked the glasses out of Kei’s blonde hair and settled them on his own head.  Rather than getting up and fussing like he normally does, Kei simply let out a long sigh without moving from his spot.

“What are you doing?”

“Me?” Kuroo pressed a hand against the center of his chest, feigning innocence and disbelief, even though Kei couldn’t see him.  “Well I’m doing nothing at all. Just checking to see if you wanted to do something other than read today.”

Kei contemplated for a long moment. So long that Kuroo thought that he was just going to be ignored, rather than get an answer.  After Kei turned another page in his book, he mumbled, “Not really.”

“Alrighty then.”

With that, Kuroo returned to their bedroom, taking Kei’s glasses with him. Kuroo doubted he would be followed immediately, because Kei seemed in no hurry to do anything that he actually needed his glasses for. But all the same, Kuroo felt somewhat smug that eventually, his boyfriend would have to come looking for him.  Because if nothing else, Kuroo could tease him a bit today.

The holidays were over, and Kuroo knew they were both exhausted.  Thy didn’t get to spend Christmas together because both of their families wanted them to come home this year, and neither of them felt right denying their mothers.  It was Kei’s first full year away from home, so Kuroo insisted it would be alright if he went back to Miyagi rather than staying in Tokyo with him.  The only reason Kuroo had to go to his own family celebrations was because he was an asshole who couldn’t make it to his grandmother’s house in time to celebrate with his family the year before. This year, he felt obligated to go, and even though it would have been the first major holiday they would have spent together as a couple, both Kuroo and Kei understood. This is what they needed to do.

But it didn’t erase the fact that Kuroo had missed Kei like hell the entire time he was sleeping on a twin size bed for two weeks.  He supposed Kei was a little bit more comfortable because his ‘childhood bed’ was still able to fit his frame, even after growing another 6 centimeters after starting college.   If he grew any more, Kuroo would almost have to look up to him.  Not that he really minded.

Being with Kei was different than any other relationship he’d ever been in before.  He knew Kei cared for him, loved him even, but it was almost like he had to win his affections each morning.  He hoped Kei wasn’t trying to be difficult on purpose, but even if he was, Kuroo was ready to take that challenge.  Ready to try again and in new ways to make sure Kei stayed with him for as long as time would allow.

And god, Kuroo had missed him.  They both arrived home within an hour of each other the night before, but they had been too tired to do anything but fall into bed.  Kuroo had expected at least for Kei to still be in bed with him when he woke up the next morning, but by the time he had pulled his face away from his pillows, Kei’s side of the bed was cold.  When Kuroo had greeted him and asked if he wanted to do anything that morning, he’d only gotten a noncommittal hum before Kei went back to reading his book.  Kuroo really wasn’t sure if Kei had taken a break from being a lump to eat lunch, or if he had even eaten breakfast.

With that thought, Kuroo set out to pull out Kei’s most comfortable clothes that he’d feel comfortable going out in.  He knew he’d probably get scolded because Kei had told him twice that he didn’t want to do anything, but this may be the only way he’d get that childish little frown off of his boyfriend’s cute face.  A soft, dark blue sweater that almost looked black save for the speckles of white stars around the wrists and collar, and jeans pulled out of Kei’s pile of clean clothes that were waiting for him to put away.

About the time that Kuroo was busy laying Kei’s clothes out on the bed, the person in question shuffled into their bedroom, eyes squinched together so tightly that Kuroo could tell that he couldn’t see.  Kei quickly tried to look around the room, but with his eyes unable to focus on anything, he finally settled his gaze on Kuroo.

Leading him into the room with an outstretched hand, Kuroo returned Kei’s glasses before he hurt himself.  “What going on, babe?”

After pushing his glasses up his nose, Kei’s eyes settled on the clothes laying on their bed.  “I don’t trust you when I can’t hear you.”

“Awe, Kei. So mean.” Kuroo gripped his chest, and leaned over the bed as Kei sighed.  “Your words, they hurt!”

“Seriously, Tetsurou. What are you doing?” Kei crossed his arms across his chest and sat down on the bed, purposefully ignoring the clothes Kuroo had laid out for him.

“I wanted to take you on a first date.” Kuroo picked his face up, and sneakily stole a kiss from Kei’s cheek.  “But you’ve just been ignoring me all day.”

“But we’re already dating.  You can’t take me on a first date when our first was ages ago.” Kei leaned across the bed and grabbed the sweater.  He rolled it between his fingers as he waited for Kuroo’s response.

“Yeah, but I can take you on the first date of the New Year.” Kuroo plopped down on the bed beside Kei, wrapping an arm around his waist and leaning his head on his shoulder.  “It’s still a first.  Want to make it special?”

Kei scoffed and shook Kuroo’s head from his shoulder. “I’m not really interested in doing that tonight, Tetsurou.”

This time, it was Kuroo’s turn to pout. “That isn’t what I meant.”

“Then what _do_ you mean, Tetsurou? What are you trying to do?”

“I’m trying to be romantic.  Why are you being so stubborn?” Kuroo attempted to tickle Kei’s sides to get him to smile, but was nearly met with an elbow to the nose instead.  “Come on Kei.  We haven’t seen each other in two weeks. Let me pick your clothes and take you out to dinner or something.  Let me at least try to woo you.”

Kei paused, as if he was contemplating what Kuroo had said.  His ever present pout turned into something of a frown, and Kuroo worried for half a second that he had finally done something to upset his boyfriend today.  But then Kei’s face softened, and Kuroo opened up his arms in a hug as Kei leaned towards him.

Leaning his head against Kuroo’s shoulder, Kei let out a loud sigh.  Kuroo grinned as he felt Kei rub his face against his neck, even though the metal from his glasses was digging into the skin of his neck.

Kei’s lips were warm on Kuroo’s neck as he mumbled “so, you’re trying to woo me.”

Kuroo rolled his shoulders, allowing Kei a more comfortable pillow. “Yeah.”

“So to do that, you stole my glasses.”

Kuroo’s breath caught in his throat, not sure what to say in response to Kei’s accusation. “Yeah…”

“You know, my brother did that once to a girl he liked in the 2nd grade.  Do you know what happened?”  Kei’s fingers dug into Kuroo’s sides, turning their hug into more of a death grip.   Kei’s voice turned sharp, and Kuroo swallowed thickly as he prepared himself for the verbal lashing he was sure was coming.

“No….”

Kei lifted his face from Kuroo’s chest, a wicked smile plastered on his face as his fingers pinched the older man’s sides.

“She cried, and he got sent to detention. They never ended up together because that’s _childish._ ”

Kuroo froze, not really sure what to say in response.  Kei was watching him closely, golden eyes hidden by the glare on his glasses.  Kuroo felt his hands begin to shake on Kei’s hips, nervous under the close inspection.

“You’re really bad at this.” Kei sat up sharply, barely missing Kuroo’s chin with his forehead. He quickly tweaked Kuroo’s nose between two fingers before tossing the sweater at his chest. 

More shocked than offended, Kuroo held the sweater to his chest as he struggled to put his thoughts into words. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I mean, if you want to _woo_ me, you’re doing a bad job.” Kei stood up, and held a hand out to Kuroo to pull him off the bed.  Kuroo grabbed it obediently, following behind Kei like a lost puppy.  Once they had made their way back to the living room, Kei pushed Kuroo down onto the couch, forcing him to fall in a position similar to the one that Kei had been occupying all day long.  Kei crawled over Kuroo, settling in between his legs with his head on Kuroo’s shoulder and his back on Kuroo’s chest. 

Kei let out a long, contented sigh as he pulled his blanket up to cover their legs.  With a little adjusting, Kei was tugging Kuroo’s arms to fit around his waist, settling them comfortably on his stomach as he picked up his book once more.

Before opening it again, Kei leaned back, patiently waiting until Kuroo took the hint to kiss him.  He tried to hide the small smirk covering his lips as he turned his face away, but Kuroo couldn’t help but kiss him over and over again until he finally started to laugh.  Kuroo sat back, satisfied as Kei tried to catch his breath.

“You know, you’ve been dating me long enough that you don’t really have to try to woo me anymore.”

Kei’s voice after all the laughter came as a bit of a surprise, but Kuroo took it all in, this time with no hesitation.

“Of course I do.  Gotta make sure you love me.”

“But wooing is when you’re trying to gain someone’s love, Tetsurou.”

Kuroo’s mouth turned upwards in a soft smile, and he pressed his forehead against the back of Kei’s neck, enjoying the way it burned with the heat of his blush.

“Yeah. And?”

Kei coughed to cover up the way his voice was shaking, and covered Kuroo’s hands with his own, squeezing them as he tried to steady himself. “Well, you know.  I already….”

Kuroo smiled as Kei’s voice trailed off into nothing, needing no more words to express his meaning.  “Yeah, I know.”

Kuroo hugged the boy in his arms tightly, pressing him close to his chest as they settled back into a comfortable silence. One of Kei’s hands reached back, scratching through Kuroo’s hair as he finally cracked his book open once more.  Kuroo sighed, satisfied that Kei’s earlier sour mood wasn’t caused by anything that he did.  He relished this soft moment, enjoying Kei’s almost-there profession of love. 

Kuroo decided that this was alright for now.  This silence. This comfort.  This shy way of saying ‘I love you’ without ever actually saying the words. Just like sleepy days, this was Kei, and it was all he could ask for.

With his hands warm on Kei’s belly, and the comforting scratch, scratch, scratch of his boyfriend’s fingers in his hair, Kuroo almost fell asleep watching Kei turn the pages of the novel in his lap.  He only fell out of his lazy lull when Kei removed his hand from his hair in favor of pinching his cheek.

“What was that for?” Kuroo shot up, rubbing his sore cheek as Kei turned around in his lap, his pout having returned full force.

“You know if we’ve been dating for so long, you really should know how to woo me better.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about the fact that you should know that I wouldn’t want to go out for a dinner date after I told you twice that I didn’t want to go anywhere today.”

Kuroo rolled his eyes before reaching up to force Kei down into a hug.  As he struggled, Kuroo patted his back hard enough to make a clapping noise while Kei pinched his cheeks.  Kuroo laughed, trying to roll out from under Kei as they wrestled.

“And here I thought you loved me!”

**Author's Note:**

> Last fic of 2015 :') and of course it had to be kurotsuki. I dont work with these two much anymore because I've been all consumed by rarepairs, but this one. I had to do a thing. This is a gift/request for my beautiful friend tsukkidayo who is drowning in KuroTsuki hell right now. So I of course must add to this hell. I hope you enjoy it my dear!


End file.
